Why Don't We Do it In the Road?
by Agent Green Ushanka
Summary: Stan and Kyle try something different. Fluffy lemon-flavored oneshot. StanxKyle/Style, yaoi. Slash.


A/N!

Hai, Agent Green Ushanka here.

Whoa, I wrote a lemon? I know. The five year old girl in me was screaming "EWWWWWW!" while I was writing this .

This is my first lemon, so... eh..

Oh, the title has nothing to do with the story, I was just listening to Why Don't We Do it In the Road by the Beatles when I published it.

**WARNING**

YAOI, lots of it.

Boy on boy xD

CONTENTS ARE HOT, AND MAY BURN!

* * *

_"I love you." The taller, raven-haired boy straddling my hips states. I almost whisper back the response, "I love you, too."_

_Stan tugs at the bottom of my shirt, signaling he wants it off. I start to protest._

_"We can't, Stan, we're best friends! This is so wrong, we ca- nnphm!"_

_He cuts me off with his lips pressed firmly against mine. I lift my arms up and allow my shirt to be peeled off._

_"It's fine, Ky. Trust me, okay?"_

_My jeans are discarded._

_"Stan, I've never done this before."_

_"I'll be gentle... Don't worry. I'll make it feel good."_

_Stan pulls off my boxers in one swift movement._

_"Stan..."_

_"Kyle."_

_Maybe it's the way my name rolls off his tongue that turns me on so much. Maybe it's the way he feverishly kisses me. Maybe it's that what we're doing is completely forbidden._

_Whatever it is, I want more. I'm sure of that. _

_

* * *

_

"Oh, god, Stan!" The small red-head moans loudly into the raven haired boy's ear as he strokes his friend's hardening member as slowly as he possibly can, teasing him. The red-headed boy whimpers and thrusts his hips in hopes of getting more friction.

"Stop moving, Kyle." Stan mutters, kissing down Kyle's neck and stopping to bite down around his collar bone. Kyle tosses his fiery head of curls and moans loudly again.

Stan keeps _slowly_ moving his hand up and down the Jewish boy's length, while he kisses, licks, and bites down his chest. Kyle squirms under him. The teasing is excruciating, but it feels so good.

"P-please... Stan, please..." Kyle begs. The raven haired boy looks up and smirks, "Please what, Kyle?"

The ginger-boy whimpers as his friend tightens his grip on his throbbing member, "Ravish me, Stan."

Stan chuckles and gives Kyle a 'damn, you're _so _gay' look, "Whatever you say, dude."

Kyle takes in a sharp breath has his friend lowers his head and begins to drag his tongue up and down the teen's length. Stan makes sure to keep his pace slow, only using the tip of his tongue and applying minimal pressure, as to tease his friend. The red-head groans and bucks his hips, "St-stop teasing! Stan.. Nnugh, Sta-ann!"

The raven-haired boy takes all of Kyle in his mouth without warning, holding down the red-head's thrusting hips to keep him from chocking him to death. Stan hums around Kyle, causing the ginger boy to twitch all over and moan loudly at the sensation. He bobs his ebony head of hair up and down furiously, swirling his tongue around Kyle's manhood, and keeping his deep indigo eyes glued on Kyle's perfect emerald ones.

"Oh, god! Stan, I'm -ah- gonna.. Nuuh! Stan!" The red-head moans, his skinny fingers digging into Stan's muscular shoulders as he slows his pace to keep Kyle on his high. The Jewish boy moans loudly again and releases into his best friend's mouth. Stan quickly swallows and proceeds to pump Kyle dry.

Stan looks up at Kyle and gives him a dumb, crooked smile. The little ginger-boy giggles softly once his breath has regulated, "You have some of my, uh," Kyle pauses, points to the corner of his friend's mouth and laughs a bit, "On your face." Stan blushes slightly and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. The raven boy smiles again and kisses his friend on the cheek, then presses his soft lips against Kyle's.

The ginger-boy pulls away momentarily, "You're the best friend a guy could have." He says sweetly. Stan just smiles and kisses his friend again, this time running his tongue over Kyle's bottom lip. The boy moans softly, allowing the raven's tongue entry. Stan explores his best friend's mouth slowly, savoring his sweet taste. The two boy's tongues dance together hastily, each teen dying to taste more of the other.

Kyle breaks away, "Condoms." He mutters breathlessly, groping Stan's hard-on through his jeans. The raven boy nods and digs through his back pocket, finally pulling out a condom and two mini-packets of lubricant. He quickly discards of his jeans and boxers and rolls the condom on.

"Okay," Stan begins, positioning himself over Kyle, with the red-head's legs over his shoulders, "This is gonna hurt like fuck. Just te-"

Kyle interrupts him, "Stan, I know. Just go."

The brunette smirks, "Feeling antsy, are we?" Kyle starts to respond, but Stan quickly hushes him.

The raven tears open one of the KY packets and spreads it on his fingers, his cobalt eyes starting to brim with lust. He slips one finger into Kyle, causing him to wince a bit. The brunette moves around a bit and adds a second finger, scissoring as best as he can. Kyle whimpers a bit, letting out a soft moan here and there. Stan adds a third finger, stretching Kyle out enough to fit himself. He pulls out of him and tears the other lubricant packet open, rubbing the clear jell over his length.

"Ready?" Stan asks, pressing the head of his member against Kyle's entrance. The Jewish boy nods anxiously. The raven pushes into his friend as slowly as possible. The red-headed teen bites his lip to keep from crying out. Kyle waits until the pain subsides, "M-move." He groans. Stan rocks his hips slowly and starts to thrust a bit, causing him to moan slightly. He pushes into Kyle again and again, finding a steady rhythm and hitting the red-head's sweet spot each time.

"Harder!" Kyle begs, arching his back to get more of Stan in him. The brunette's hands stroke Kyle's member in tune with each thrust. They both moan loudly, growing closer to climax. The Jewish boy releases, moaning and covering the other teen's hands with his seed. Stan thrusts once more and comes, pulling out of Kyle and plopping down to lie next to him. They both inhale heavily for a few minutes, regulating their breathing.

Stan is the first to speak up.

"Dude."

"Whoa." Kyle responds, his big green doe-eyes glued to his ceiling fan.

"...Whoa." Stan repeats.

* * *

_xx_

_Tehehe_

_Reviews are delicious!_

_Actually, I'll eat you if you don't review._

_So, review._


End file.
